


Science Experiment

by Tigresse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, John is blissfully unaware, Johnny boy is horny, Little Blue Pill, Lots of Sex, M/M, PWP, Science Experiments, Shameless Smut, Sherlock is responsible, Sherlock regrets nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresse/pseuds/Tigresse
Summary: Sherlock enhances the little blue pill and unwittingly ends up testing it on John
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HamishWH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishWH/gifts).



_Have you died – JM_

_No, alive – SH_

_Are you sure? I haven’t seen you leave that dusty, squalid flat of yours in a week and you have not taken on any cases. I have planted cameras in your flat and you didn’t bother to find them and take them down yet. Usually you do that within twenty-four hours. You have become so withdrawn that even your poker faced brother has begun to worry and reached out to me to prod you a bit, see if you will talk. By the way, did you really tell him that he should buy me a pink tuxedo in keeping with my camp persona? If the answer is yes I might have to turn you into a matching pair of shoes you moron – JM_

_Whoa – SH_

_Whoa what you idiot – JM_

_What a long text. Lost interest half way – SH_

_Fuck you – JM_

_I wouldn’t mind. But you seem to have turned monogamous since you married Colonel Sebastian Moran – SH_

_Arsehole – JM_

_Yes, one of the preferred orifices of gay sex – SH_

_Ewww. You are hopeless. I am off to assassinate and incriminate. Not in England though. Be back later – JM_

_Wait, wait, I haven’t told you yet what I have been working on. You see, since you stopped messing around in England the cases have not only dropped but they have become bland and insipid. Much like my father’s cooking whenever mummy was away. I took the little blue pill and injected them with some of the hormones used to coerce animals to breed. Then I mixed it with one of my latest inventions which helps one zoom down on one target. I sort of makes you covet or crave one particular person or thing. Not sure if it’s a person or thing I succeeded in creating as a target but I will try it on someone and see how it pans out – SH_

_Jim? You still there – SH_

_That’s rude – SH_

_How can you ignore me on the seventh day of me ignoring you – SH_

_Okay bye, your loss. I wish you could have helped me with some suggestion but I guess that can wait. Talk later – SH_

Sherlock put the phone down and looked at the pills he had laid out on the laboratory counter in front of him. Once they were Viagra pills but now they were far more enhanced and potent. From blue they had turned into an odd purple shade, all due to the new substances he had injected in them. Sherlock’s original idea was to bring out the ultimate pill or meds to help breed more and more healthy bovines and canines and equines, animals that were useful in multiple ways to society and business. But he had an idea of trying it on humans too, to see if he could find a way to cure potency or erectile dysfunction or even premature loss of sex-appetite in men and women.

There was only one problem. Testing it on an animal was easy. He only needed to talk to someone he knew who had a huge stud farm and a testing specimen would be available. The key step was to test it on a human. It would have to involve some kind of trickery because he wasn’t sure human testing was legal or if he would get a voluntary lab rat for this. He was sure there was no danger to the person’s life but there could be other reactions that were less than flattering to watch or experience.

“Mr. Holmes?”

His lab rat had arrived. It was the plumber. A benign and very phlegmatic man named Dyson. Sherlock knew for a fact the man had multiple problems with his sex-drive, stamina and sustenance. Three of his wives had run away with other men.

“Oh hello Thomas,” he greeted him cheerfully, “I wanted to thank you for being a great support and for being a-a-a….. I am sure you add some value in some way so…. Here is some money. It’s for you, it’s not a payment, it’s sort of a reward….”

“Reward?!”

“And a cup of tea with me. That’s also…um, part of the reward.”

“Oh but….”

“I’ll just get the tea.”

“But sir…..”

Sherlock didn’t wait for him to answer. He quickly got to the kitchen and fetched the tea. As he set it down before the baffled man who was counting the notes, he saw a text on his phone. It was from his partner John Watson. John was away to Manchester, supporting a hospital where they had an overwhelming number of trauma cases due to a building under construction collapsing inexplicably. He was due to return the next day. Another reason why he had to test the pill on Dyson today. If John got to know he would surely stop him.

He would read the text and respond to it later. “Oh I forgot the biscuits, I think I will get some biscuits too, we’ll have biscuits with tea, huh!” He said far too cheerfully to the timid looking man and went back to the kitchen to look for some.

Sherlock was in the kitchen, nervously looking for biscuits and hoping the silly man would sip his tea. Even a couple of sips would do the trick and the effects would be visible in half an hour. He had added half a pill to the cup and it had dissolved within seconds, as expected. Sherlock had been very tempted to taste it to see if it affected the flavor of the tea but tasting even a little meant suffering from the after effects of it. Without John around he was absolutely not going to take that risk. In fact, he didn’t want to make the same mistake made by the character of Dr. Jekyll who had tested his invention by trying it out on himself. What if he turned into a sex monster or some sort of Leviathan!

He heard the door open and close but his usual powers of observation and hearing were a bit off that day since he was totally focused on the ‘human experiment’.

It’s Mrs. Hudson probably. I didn’t hear the footsteps but what the heck, it has to be her or Alan, the bright kid from down the street who does odd jobs for me. He hates tea, he won’t even touch that. Sherlock located the cannisters where John kept the chocolate chip cookies and the cream cracker biscuits and then a plate…..Then he heard a few words that pulled the rug from underneath his feet.

“Are you out of your mind Dyson? Waste this awesome leaf….. They call it the first flush of autumn, a very rare blend of sweetness and slight wood and vanilla taste….. If you’re not drinking it then I am. I am thirsty. I missed this tea…..”

“NO…. JAWN!”

Sherlock skidded into the living room with his jaw slack and eyes wide, his arms outstretched. “No, no, that tea is only for him.”

John had already drained half the cup and looked at him crookedly, an amused grin on his lips. “Why my dear Holmes, why can’t I have a cuppa when he’s wasting it? He was about to slink away while you were in the kitchen. Oh look, the flat isn’t that untidy. You cleaned up after your experiments, did you?”

“The tea!!!”

John finished it in two big gulps and finished the sentence for him, “…..Is excellent. Thank you!” He gave the hapless Dyson an eyeroll and said, “You are missing out on something really nice!”

“Mr. Holmes thank you so much for your generosity,” Dyson held aloft the hundred and fifty odd pounds Sherlock had thrust into his hands earlier, “Is there any work I need to do today? Kitchen? Bathroom? The upstairs bathroom?”

“Out,” Sherlock yelled, aggressively approaching the man who cowered behind John, “Get out of here before I take your hands off along with those currency notes.”

“Guess he’s not too happy to see you sir,” Dyson croaked at John and rushed out as an animal growl escaped the angry detective. Sherlock chased after him but John grabbed him and pulled him back from the doorway, laughing and giggling as they head the plumber gallop down the stairs. When Sherlock tried to ease himself out of his partner’s grasp and chase after the fleeing man again John lifted the taller man one foot off the ground, using his deceptive strength. “You’re getting too testy as I see,” he said as he dragged him all the way back to the couch. Tossing him down on it he attacked Sherlock’s mouth, kissing both corners and then plunging his tongue right inside, exploring the wet, sweet cavern he had missed so much over the past few days.

When the kiss ended, Sherlock was dazed and panting.

“J-Jawn I was…. I had…. I am….”

“Baby boy, you are everything I ever wanted in my life. You have no idea how hard it was for me. Seven days without seeing you.”

“You…. You were supposed to come back tomorrow evening.”

“I finished much earlier than I thought. Came back as soon as I could. I had texted you as soon as I landed here but you didn’t reply, so I thought I’ll surprise you by just showing up. Honestly, it’s only 9 am so I was expecting you to be fast asleep still and was hoping to sneak into bed and give you a real surprise…. Hehe, you know what I mean. I got a present for you love. Here, open it and take a look.”

Sherlock took the package and started to open it when John got up from the couch and said, “I think I will cook some nice breakfast for us…. Pancakes, rosti and bacon. But first, I need to take a bath. I have been up since 4-30 am to take the early morning train to London.”

Sherlock nodded, still dazed and somewhat worried. What if something was wrong? What if one of his calculations had gone awry? What if something happened to his John? His shaking hands opened the package and there lay a beautiful blue robe and a racy, sexy pair of underwear in see-through material with strategic slits in the right places. One was made of chiffon and the other was leather.

There was also a tiny note there – ‘Sexy Times Ahead’. Irony indeed!

***

John was taking a bath when a strange sensation began to sweep through him. Initially he thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him but with passing time he realized it was no trick of the mind or some hallucination, he was ACTUALLY seeing vivid images of a naked Sherlock stretched out before him like an ‘All you can Eat’ buffet.

The next thing he felt was a sweet ache in his loins. At first it was mild and began as a tingle in his balls before it became more and more intense and he felt hung as a horse, heavy and hot down there, his erection slowly building as those images in his mind grew clearer and bigger.

_What is going on? Why do I feel like this? I am not a pubescent boy with hormonal problems then why am I going through these weird moments, why do I feel a sudden need to touch myself and then grab Sherlock and….. No, no, no, I am being a total nutcase. I have not had sex in a while, that is all!_ John quickly grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower stall, wiping himself down quickly and exiting the bathroom. But with every step he took he grew harder and harder until he was finding it difficult to walk or even stand up straight. He wanted to lie down, no, he wanted to lie down with someone, Sherlock to be precise. He wanted those hot Cupid bow lips wrapped around his cock…..

_What the fuck! He is my partner. I’ll just ask him._

“Sherl, o Sherlooock, baby boyyy?”

“Yeaaaah?”

“C’mere.”

“Bedroom?”

“No. Rooftop. Of course bedroom. Where else do you think I am calling from?”

Sherlock stepped in, looking a bit skeptical, his steps hesitant. John saw he was holding his ‘gifts’ in his hands and in a flash something just imploded inside him. In a voice he barely recognized he growled, “Why are you in so many layers of clothing? We are the only ones at home, isn’t it? Just wear one of those jockstrap like tiny things and come and join me in bed. Come on, hurry up!”

Sherlock almost winced. _It’s started._

_Well Sherlock, at least it works._

Sherlock did as he was told while John stood there in his towel, watching him keenly.

The detective felt a mish-mash of excitement, arousal and apprehension. He knew whatever John was going through was not natural and he hadn’t thought in a million years he would have to bear the brunt of his own experiment. His knees shook a bit as he stepped out of his clothes and got into one of the racy underwear.

It could have been worse. In this case all you’d have to put up with is a horny man who’d want to climax more than once.

Before Sherlock had even finished the thought he was thrown face down on the mattress. John’s already impressive strength had suddenly doubled, no doubt under the influence of the drug he had accidentally ingested, and the way he had just manhandled Sherlock made the latter shiver with a sense of thrill. It was quite sexy to watch his normally amicable gentleman of a boyfriend transform into an extremely aroused and growling animal caught in the stupor of a rut. He turned and looked at his man and saw the clear parting of his towel and how the head of his huge cock peeked out proudly through the fabric. Saliva gathered on his tongue and he licked his full lips.

He blinked.

The next moment John was inches away from him. The towel had miraculously vanished. The huge, hard and leaking cock dangled right before his parted lips. “Come on,” John rubbed the blunt and wet head of his manhood on Sherlock’s cheek, hissing at the pleasurable feeling of the slight stubble rasping against it, “Make yourself useful and suck it.”

Sherlock needed no second invitation and he swallowed over half of the erection in one smooth motion, tightening his lips so John could feel maximum pleasure. A grunt escaped John and he pushed in a bit more, grabbing at Sherlock’s hairs. The tendrils curled around his fingers and he let out another grunt as he moved a bit, pulling back slightly before pushing in.

Sherlock made a moaning sound around the cock and the resulting vibrations caused some kind of a short-circuit in his brain. Before he could even gather his thoughts he was fucking Sherlock’s mouth like a bull, his balls slapping obscenely against the younger man’s chin.

Sensations swirled around in his brain and all too soon he felt the first tremors of his climax close in. He tried to withdraw but it was useless, he was too far gone.

Sherlock sucked insistently and by the time John managed to pull back he had already begun to cum. He had lasted barely a minute and while he was disappointed, he was also relieved. It felt like a huge weight had lifted from his lower torso and he could move without agony.

Spurts of his cum streaked Sherlock’s chin and lips and he looked so sexy that John’s arousal, which had started to dwindle after the orgasm, picked up at once. In less than five seconds he was back to where he began, as if he had not had any release at all.

He climbed on top of Sherlock and kissed him, licking his lips and chin clean. Sherlock moaned and writhed, John’s forcefulness causing his arousal to spike as well. He was as hard as John, dick standing proud and erect and he tried to get some relief by palming it slightly.

John batted his hand off. “No,” he ordered, “You won’t touch yourself. Is that understood boy?”

  
“Yes-Yes daddy,” Sherlock replied, enjoying the mood and role play. He wasn’t acting, he really did feel a bit intimidated at the way John was claiming him. But it was the sort of fear he welcomed and enjoyed. Meds of not, it was intoxicating to watch John’s transformation and this avatar, where he couldn’t help himself but ravage Sherlock over and over again. Sherlock reached out for the lube in the top drawer of the nightstand but was flipped over to lie on his stomach. “Jawn…. I wanted to take the…..” Hard hands held him down in response and John placed sucking kisses on his bubble butt cheeks before the wonderful feeling of a hard, wet tongue swiped up and down his crack.

“JAWN!!!”

“Yes baby boy?”

“Do-Do that again.”

“With pleasure!”

The insistent and hard tongue poked at him again and Sherlock kicked out his legs, head thrashing about, his long arms going in all directions and hitting various objects. Things fell off, things rolled away on the floor, his palms smacked noisily against the headboard and his cries rose and rose until John stopped and climbed up his body, licking a hot and long stripe over his neck, jawline and ear. “Shhhh, sweetie, we don’t want Mrs. Hudson to call the cops on us.”

“Uhhhhnnnnn…..” Sherlock choked out.

“Fuck, I need to….” John raised his hips, his cock nudged Sherlock’s wet and slightly loosened opening and…..

Plunged inside.

***

Sherlock was not entirely ready for John and felt him even more.

It felt amazingly good. A little painful but good. And it got even better as John started pounding into him like a man possessed.

John was in Heaven, almost. Sherlock and he had had sex so many times but this day, this time and this particular occasion felt extra special, extra satisfying. The thick bulge of muscle plunging deeper and deeper, moving in and out, rolling and rotating and touching every single inch of him, reaching somewhere so close to his core that even his brain, his most precious appendage, retreated somewhere in the background.

_All he was aware of was his body and its needs. And currently it needed only John._

The bed began to move and shake insistently as John fucked him hard and fast, their hands joined together over their heads, their legs spread out wide. John aligned his entire body to Sherlock’s, arm to arm, torso to torso, legs to legs, cheek to cheek, so the younger man could feel not just his cock but his entire form and how much it ached for him. He claimed him like a boss, driving into Sherlock again and again until Sherlock climaxed with a scream, thoroughly creaming the sheets they were lying on. John didn’t even get an opportunity to relish his second orgasm, it just washed over him like a tornado and semen erupted right into Sherlock’s orifice, flooding it.

Heartbeats slowed, their motions slowed, their breathing slowed down.

Sherlock was satisfied and tired, in a good way, and prepared to take a short nap to recuperate. But John’s rather large endowment, that had become semi-soft after the second orgasm, quickly hardened and pulsated again and John groaned with renewed need.

“Sorry Sherl…. But I need to do it again.”

Sherlock felt his own cock jerk at that and pushed back.

“Not like this. Need to do it harder. On your hands and knees.”

Seconds later John had mounted him like a wolf and was deep-screwing him as Sherlock cried, screamed and babbled with sheer pleasure, hardly able to keep himself upright with the relentless onslaught he had been subjected to. He was aroused again, his cock was aching for a touch but he could barely move in this situation. If he got even one of his hands freed he would topple over and hit the mattress face first.

John understood and with superhuman strength turned them around so Sherlock was riding him, reverse cowboy. “Fuck,” John moaned, running his hands over Sherlock’s back. His suntanned fists were such a contrast to the paleness of the younger man’s smooth and long back. “This,” he squeezed the butt cheeks for reference, “These are all mine. These are only mine, Mine.”

Second later he felt warmth splatter on his thighs as Sherlock came hard. His epic orgasm followed seconds later. Along with it came a realization that with every round his orgasm was not weakening, it was becoming more and more intense and pleasurable.

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t get a chance to ask because the answer arrived a moment later.

“Are you okay?”

Sherlock was glad John was at least talking to him finally. Five rounds of sex later, Sherlock had already cum three times and was barely awake. He managed a feeble smile and said, “I’m fine. A bit sleepy and somewhat hungry but fine.”

  
“Ah the breakfast,” John said, greedily staring at the spread out form of his man next to him, “I had promised you that but we spent an hour and half in bed and…. We can convert that into brunch. I guess I’ll ask Mrs. Hudson to help with this. Only this time. I am sure she won’t mind.” He got out of bed and got into his clothes, wincing slightly when they felt too rough and too heavy on his skin. John frowned, now this was a very new thing! He had never felt burdened by clothes, especially his much worn and washed favorite house clothes. A pair of track pants and a short sleeved slightly loose O neck, he was quite fond of those and loved to lounge around in them while at home.

Now he could barely keep them on.

He found Mrs. Hudson’s flat locked. Scratching and tugging at his T shirt and pants he stepped out and walked into the café beneath their flat and bought two portions of Weekend Brunch specials. Egg and bacon sandwiches, sweet cream filled pastries, a tumbler of Mimosa, sausages and mash and gravy and a quiche and slaw on the side. He brought it back to the flat, poured them into dishes and bowls and glasses, placed them on a tray and took it to the bedroom.

He almost dropped the tray as he saw Sherlock asleep, curled up on his side and as naked as the day he was born and smelling of sex and their combined essence.

Only thought that crossed his mind right then was ‘I must have him again’.

No second thoughts spared, he just pushed his pants down to his thighs and grabbed the bae of his once again hard cock and slid inside.

“What the…..”

“Sherl, please, I have to.”

“I know you do but….”

“Please.”

This time Sherlock was not even in a position to reciprocate but how could he blame John when he knew exactly what was going on. He lay there as John ravished him again, fucking him for a full ten minutes before he came like a torrent…. Accidentally pulling out at the last minute and spilling all over the younger man’s buttocks.

“Better?” Sherlock asked, looking over his shoulder. John sat on his knees, panting and feeling his erection go down slightly but not completely, “Yeah, much better. Thanks. Now let’s have some brunch.”

***

After the meal Sherlock was ‘taken’ against the wall because John found him particularly desirable as he ate a slice of kiwi from their brunch. ‘Juicy fruit’ was what John called him before he was almost viciously spun around, plastered against the wall and taken quickly and hungrily. John came before Sherlock had even managed to get hard but the detective didn’t mind this time. His mind was working again, now that his body was satiated, and he made some mental notes as he was ploughed thoroughly by his man.

_Visual triggers are key. He gets turned on by visual triggers. The meds help produce more semen. Yes, the critical deliverable is taken care of. Perfect for breeding more. It doesn’t tire him out so there is a substantial increase in stamina and strength along with potency._

Fortunately John fell asleep after the meal and Sherlock was relieved and relaxed enough to sit in his chair and think for some time. So far there had been no negative impacts visible, no results had shown John to be in any pain or deficiency. Per his calculations the effects would last for a whole day and night, around twenty to twenty five hours, and if John was hale and hearty through that and ate and slept well, then all was good. Sherlock’s experiment was successful enough to be marketed, or at least tested at a wider level. The only challenge – How was he going to explain what his first level testing was.

He couldn’t tell them ‘I tested it on my boyfriend’, could he?

An hour later Sherlock decided to take a shower and then wear the beautiful blue robe John had brought for him. The first saucy underwear he had worn was now in the bin, torn to shreds by a super-horny John. Not that Sherlock minded. He considered racy lingerie or sexy bedtime clothing to be a waste anyways. Why wear something that would be ripped off or torn away from him in a matter of seconds.

Okay, maybe it was a good way to keep the alpha male in John boosted and his ego massaged but aside from there those ridiculously expensive items made little sense.

He was reading his notes, standing next to the experiment table, when he heard soft footfalls right behind him.

“Jawn, I was thinking I will….. Ohhhhh!”

John had pushed up the robe and pushed inside him.

“Fuck,” Sherlock felt arousal again this time. He was a young man and his refractory time was not too high. In the hour or so that John had slept and over the last three or four hours that he had last orgasmed, he had recovered enough to enjoy the next round rather than just be a passenger for the ride.

His body jerked forward and he found himself pushed over the table, cheek mashed against the smooth surface of the polished granite, arse draped over the edge as John began to move in and out of him. “Sorry.I.am.truly.sorry.but.I.can’t.stop.It.seems,” John rasped out a word each between thrusts and pulls. He had one of his hands against the back of Sherlock’s head, keeping him there, while his other hand was on Sherlock’s cock and fondling it. Slowly the detective felt himself grow into full hardness and his engorged muscle twitched between John’s fingers. The older man snorted, “So you want it too, don’t you? You like my big fat cock inside you private, come on, answer me, it’s an ORDER.”

Turned on by that tone of authority and the use of words, Sherlock nodded vigorously and pushed back with all his might. John slid in deeper and bellowed out with pleasure as Sherlock’s inner muscles clamped down on him, squeezing him so good that he had no opportunity to hold back the peak that loomed closer. “Fuck, Sherl, I am going to cum…. Oh fuck, I’m cumming,” he stalled, then made a few erratic thrusts before his semen flowed into Sherlock once again.

“I-I need to…. Please….”

  
“Oh…. Sorry, yes, of course!”

John grasped Sherlock’s cock and gave it a few tugs and it was all over. For then.

***

“How about we have a late supper instead of an early dinner?” John was groaning softly and rubbing up and down against Sherlock’s back as the sleuth sat on the couch, all pooped out and deflowered. “You can eat, starve or snack as you please,” said the exhausted younger man, “But I can’t have any more sex with you. Not this evening or tonight.”

“Then what do I do? I have an urge,” John asked, dismayed. Sherlock frowned. ‘Ask my arse’ was what he wanted to say but deep down he knew it was he who was at fault and breathed in deeply. “I think you can do some self-service,” he whispered, moving away from John’s grasp, “Or just hold it in.”

Eventually Sherlock didn’t eat any supper or dinner. He went to bed early, kept his clothes on and put a mountain of pillows between them. He also mummy-wrapped himself in the blankets and stayed as far on the bed as possible from John. The good doctor, already sporting an erection again, came into the bedroom after brushing his teeth and almost yelped at the sight. “What the hell is the meaning of this,” he demanded, hands on his hips, “I want to make love to you. Now get rid of all this and come to me.”

“Two words,” Sherlock snarled, “SELF-SERVICE.”

He had to give in, however, when he woke up with John jerking off for the third time in under one hour. Clearly doing self-service was only stoking the man’s libido and he was unable to keep it in his pants. Feeling sorry for him and also for himself, after all how could he sleep with those sounds and the bed shaking constantly, Sherlock removed all barriers of bedding and clothing and offered himself like a ripe fruit to his partner. John wasted no time at all and dove down to suck his cock while Sherlock grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, returning the favor. Hot wet lips worked on his cock and John groaned with both pleasure and relief, feeling some pressure come off his achingly hard organ. He knew something was wrong with him but with this state of constant arousal he was hardly able to think. Thoughts were left off for later, the time now was for action.

He flicked his tongue over the slit on his lover’s cock and Sherlock’s entire body jerked hard as he came. John tried to hold back but his body took over and even before Sherlock had emptied his balls fully in his mouth, his orgasm crashed upon him.

He deposited a huge load on Sherlock’s tongue, seeing stars and explosions behind closed eyelids, as he came and came and came.

“Oh God,” Sherlock panted, wiped out from what was his fifth time of that day and night, “I can’t even move a muscle. I give, I cannot….. what…. Jawnnn, JAWN!!!”

John was already moving his fingers in and out of him, ready for the next round.

“No, no, no, hold on.”

“But I am….”

“I’ll try something else.”

Try he did. He tried to satisfy John in various ways by fisting him, grinding against him, using a toy and eventually he even fucked him once. But while each time John came faithfully within five or ten minutes, he was anew after each release in less than half an hour.

“Alright, get inside,” Sherlock said as the clock struck 3 am.

John thrust inside him and started moving, his veins standing out on his temples and forehead as the sheer pleasure of being inside his man overwhelmed him in every way. Waves and waves of pleasure kept rolling over him as he kept moving in and out of Sherlock, rolling over on the bed with him, changing positions, speeding up or slowing down as he pleased. His semen kept flowing that night, filling Sherlock up completely before it started to drip out and trickle down his perineum and buttocks and soil the sheets they were lying on.

Sherlock would have given up had those growling cries and guttural grunts from John not sounded so sexy and delicious but even he had his limits. His arse was on fire and around dawn he eventually stopped John forcefully. “Jawn, stop, stop, _please just stop_.”

“I am trying,” John said with genuine contriteness as he breathed hard and grunted with every thrust. Holding Sherlock’s legs up by the ankles he continued to pummel him as he said, “Just this one more time…. I will try to stop,” he rasped out. He was close, so close, and it didn’t help that even in his exhausted, pained state, Sherlock looked like a deflowered virgin, strangely vulnerable but sexy at the same time. Hips slapping against Sherlock’s buttocks, sounds of flesh slapping on more flesh echoing around the room, John continued to fuck Sherlock into the mattress until another one of his endless massive orgasms swept over him and made him dizzy with sensations.

Sherlock had no idea how it was possible but a feeble little trickle of release poured out of his semi-hard cock before it returned to his its natural state, soft and floppy. Sated and giddy, Sherlock passed out immediately, totally sapped by the constant physical demands from John’s audacious and overpowering lovemaking that had continued in several phases throughout the day and night.

“Oh fuck,” John wiped the sweat from his brow and collapsed next to Sherlock, panting, “Oh God baby I am so sorry.”

He made a supreme effort, despite the exhaustion that was finally coming over him, to get up and check on the poor man’s opening. A raw and red pucker that was loose and wet and dripping with his seed and shiny from repeated use of lube. The area around it was pink from constant stretching and the strain of accommodating a large dick like John’s, several times a day. “Sorry,” he repeated before he cleaned Sherlock up with a wet towel, wiped him with a dry one and finally applied a little salve over the sore spot.

After using the bathroom he fell on the bed more than lay down on it, everything around him had begun to spin by then. Before he could draw a few relaxing and calming breaths, he was fast asleep.

***

“Gnawaaackkk!”

“Relax, I am just holding you. Not going to start it again…. I promise.”

Sherlock let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in as he turned in John’s arms. The older man immediately drew him to one of their two favorite sleeping positions (the other one being spooning), Sherlock’s head on John’s chest and John’s arm wrapped around him in a loving, protective, even possessive gesture. “How are you feeling now?” He asked, a bit nervous still from the earlier experiences even though his body was eager for more of John again.

“Better I guess,” John stretched part of his body and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, “I just saw the time. I have been asleep almost the whole day.”

“Me too,” Sherlock yawned wide and rubbed his eyes, “Ohm’ Gosh, I can’t believe it is 4 PM already. That explains why I am hungry as a wolf. We hadn’t eaten any dinner last night, did we?” He giggled as John gently patted his flat abs and answered in an amused tone, “Nah, we’ve eaten nothing since the brunch I got from the café downstairs. Anyways, that problem is sorted for now baby boy. Since we have had enough…. Ahem, _exercise,_ for a whole week perhaps, I thought we could order in some junk food without any feeling of guilt. So I have called for an extra-large size pepperoni and extra cheese pizza with jalapenos, olives and mushrooms for company. Also made some tea while you were sleeping. Fancy some?”

  
“TEA???”

Sherlock sat up in alarm.

John blinked, also sitting up. “Yeah, tea. Just like I always do every morning when we wake up. You like tea, right? Or has it suddenly fallen out of favor and you want coffee instead?”

“N-No… No, no, no, I mean tea is fine,” Sherlock accepted the brew and looked at the contents suspiciously, stirring it a few extra times, “Tea is just fine. No problem at all.”

Sherlock sniffed at the tea when he knew John was not looking, then started to sip it slowly. John also sipped his tea and for a while there was a comfortable silence in the room. They were both naked and Sherlock noted with glee that John didn’t have an erection. The experiment, though accidental, was a success. John was fine, the pills were as potent as he wanted them to be and he had had great sex and cum more than nine times the previous day and night. John had been the invincible stag, the alpha wolf or the testosterone-driven top that had bred him thoroughly. Talk about having your cake and eating it too.

“Sherl?”

“Hmmm?”

“Not that I am complaining…..”

Ah, there it comes. “What about?”

“Even during our first month together we hadn’t come anywhere close to what we managed to do yesterday. Not that I kept a count or something but I am very sure I had cum at least twenty times. Yes it has to be over twenty times of pure, unadulterated orgasms, I’m sure. What’s more, each time felt even more powerful than the one before. It was abetting my libido, not diminishing it.”

“Well, if you’re physically fit and energetic despite all that and don’t feel unwell today, then why should we bother to investigate? Rather than question why, let’s just be glad it happened.”

A look of pure relief and joy washed over John’s visage and he smiled broadly at his mate. “Well love, thanks for understanding, but now that it seems to be over I am honestly a bit weirded out by the whole thing,” John confessed, stroking Sherlock’s hand, “It was lovely while it lasted but it was hard on you and I was also a bit…. Freaked out by what was happening. Honestly Sherl, it’s never happened to me before and unless there was something I ate or….. No, I haven’t taken anything that could trigger this, either orally or through any injection,” John scratched his chin, brows knotted together in deep thought, “Well, whatever it was, it wasn’t really normal.”

“Normal is something to get away from, not something we should aspire for,” Sherlock snickered, “Don’t you worry, my arse will heal soon. I just need a day and then we can resume our usual activities. Say the same rate, twice a day…. Unless we are working on some case??”

“Perfect.”

A kiss was pressed to his forehead and John went off to shave. Sherlock threw on a robe, the same robe John had bought for him and went to sit on his chair. He felt incredibly good save for the slight bit of pain and soreness in his arse. Even that was much better than the early morning hours. He was young and strong, he had good healing flesh, he’d be better in no time. The first thing he did when he took his phone in his hands was text Jim and boast. _15 rounds, 9 explosions, 20 shots fired – SH_

_FUCK YOU. LIES, all lies – JM_

_15 rounds, 9 explosions, 20 shots fired after the science experiment. The little blue pill is now the little purple pill. I had the purple shirt of sex, now I have the purple pill of sex and more sex and of course, my John – SH_

_LIAR – JM_

_Jealous? – SH_

_Fuck you arsehole – JM_

_Oh no, no need for that. I got plenty – SH_

_So how many arse babies are you producing you creep – JM_

_You speak about making babies out of the arse and I am the creep? If you want some for your stud then all you have to do is ask – SH_

***

Of course Jim didn’t ask and Sherlock hadn’t expected him to. Jim and he always had a competition going on. Earlier there would be cases and crime but with Jim turning part legit and keeping all his crimes out of England there was a different kind of competition between them. Who would read the most books in a week, who completed the most experiments, who understood the latest election results better, who figured out an old case and zeroed down on the criminal even without doing any field investigation, who managed to have more rounds of sex with their ‘Military man’, the list was endless. Sherlock knew Jim was envious for two reasons – one, he had probably never had such a sex-a-thon before and two, he was upset that Sherlock was now the inventor of the purple pill.

The next day John and he went out for a mid-morning Andre Rieu concert and a nice long beer and seafood lunch afterwards. Post lunch they even shopped some and came back loaded with bags in both hands, groceries, new shoes, wine glasses and a sack of Chinese food for dinner.

Mrs. Hudson met them briefly as they came back to the house around 4-30 pm. While they were walking in through the front door, she was coming down the stairwell with their overflowing laundry bag. Good old woman always repeated ‘I am not your housekeeper’ and yet did all the duties of one. They wished her good afternoon and she even made a comment like ‘It seems you guys renewed some vows lately, you both look different.’ Sherlock obviously ignored her and walked upstairs while John offered a polite smile, shared a word or two and thanked her for the laundry.

Sherlock saw tea and muffins on the side table and shook her head. Mrs. Hudson and her funnily coddling ways. He didn’t need tea right now. He needed to get back to his experiment. He was going to talk to a few companies about the pill and how it might be administered…

_Ping_

Sherlock looked at his phone. Jim Moriarty was texting. _I stole a pill. Will try it tonight. Got nowhere to be tomorrow – JM_

_You could have asked – SH_

_I asked the old goat. She even made tea for me. I had a cup and so did she and the rest should still be there for you and John to enjoy. See, I am generous – JM_

_You get into my flat when I am not around, make my landlady brew tea for you, sit and drink it here as if you own the place and not me, then steal my invention and now after all this, expect me to call you generous – SH_

_Yes – JM_

A mere confirmation, short and curt and pointedly defiant. Sherlock snorted and walked to the bedroom, kicking off his shoes somewhere in the hallway and leaving his coat and scarf somewhere on a couch or a chair. Vintage Jim! Original Jim! If Sherlock went sociopathic on everyone around him and they couldn’t return the favor, Jim took revenge on behalf of all of them by going double-socio on him from time to time. While Sherlock was sure Jim wouldn’t steal his credit nor market the pill like he was planning to, he was not very happy about Jim taking samples without discussing with him. He would have gladly given Jim a small bottle full of pills if he had only asked!

_Ping_

_Hit ‘send’ too soon. Was tricking Sebby into having one. After that for a whole day and night you wont hear from me so let me tell you something more. I have invented a ray to detect skin cells and attribute it to a person with 95% accuracy. Might help in detecting big time criminals or assassins or even petty thieves. Could surely help in court cases and for some medical purposes as well. As a return of this favor (purple pill), I will let you participate in the testing phase of the ray-machine – JM_

_Yes, that would be nice. Can I come over – SH_

_Did I say now? – JM_

_You didn’t. I am just excited – SH_

_Later this week. Shall keep you posted – JM_

_Good. Enjoy the orgasms – SH_

_Twat! By the way, I accidentally dropped a pill in the teapot. Do not drink that tea – JM_

_Nah, wasn’t planning to. And I am sure it’s not acci_ ….. Sherlock stopped typing. He could hear John outside. Oh no, oh no not again, he had to stop him, he had to stop him now. “JAWN,” he shouted and rushed out of the bedroom and almost collided with his man as John came out of the bathroom. “Hey,” the good doctor said, “All well?”

“The tea…..”

“Had gone cold. So I took it downstairs and asked Hudders to throw it away. Why? You want?”

“No, I am good, it’s fine….” Sherlock went back into the bedroom and heaved a sigh of relief. What a near miss! He was about to finish typing the response to Jim when a thought struck him suddenly. “Wait,” he murmured, “Wait, wait, how did he know the tea had gone cold? Did he taste it after pouring it or did he just touch the exterior of the teapot and……”

He didn’t get to ask as the answer arrived a few minutes later.

“Take off your clothes private and come to daddy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky Sherlock is lucky :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock's sociopathic tendencies mean - He doesn't quite care that the human lab rat he chooses could be compromised by this 'unapproved' experiment on him. He also keeps his 'calculating' side active even while subjected to non-stop sex by his 'drugged' partner. 
> 
> Jim Moriarty of course wants everything that Sherlock enjoys, aside from John and Mrs. Hudson of course.


End file.
